Change of Face
by snarkycole
Summary: A new girl arrives in Pleasentville the same time as people's personalities change. Please r/r.
1. Chapter 1

****

Rating: PG-13 due to mild cussing.

****

Disclaimer: As you might have guessed, I do not own _Big Wolf on Campus_, it belongs to the Fox Family Channel, or is it ABC Family now? Anyway, all I own is pixiecola03 and other characters that are not familiar to you.

****

Author Notes: This story idea just came to me one day, and I decided to write it down. Please review if you feel like it. 

Merton Dingle sits at his desk in his lair, a.k.a. his bedroom in the basement, surfing the net on his laptop on a late Saturday night. Tommy Dawkins walks into the lair via the door that leads to outside.

"Hey there Merton, what cha up to?" Tommy asks Merton.

"Nothing much, just browsing the intergalactic highway," replies Merton. "Anything strange and unusual on the street?"

"Nope, the streets have been quiet," replies Tommy. "No vampires, medusas, or any other creatures have been seen this whole weekend."

"Darn, I was hoping something exciting would happen."

"Well, I don't know about you but I am glad to get a break," replies Tommy. "Me and Lori were hanging out at the Factory."

"And you didn't invite me?"

"Sorry, we decided to go there since nothing evil was lurking the streets."

"Aha, I see," says Merton, slightly hurt and feeling left out. "Well, if you don't mind, Tommy, I'm going to organize some of my supernatural goods."

"Oh, okay, well I see you later Merton," says Tommy.

"Yeah, see ya," replies Merton.

Tommy walks back to the door and leaves Merton by himself again. Merton sighs as the door closes, and turns back to his laptop. He goes onto his AIM and signs in under his screen name _gothguy13_. He then opens Internet Explorer again to continue surfing the net. A few minutes later, the sound that indicated that he got a new message sounded. He clicked on the AIM button and it opened it up.

A window had popped up that said "The user pixiecola03 has sent you an Instant Message. Do you accept?"

"Sure, why not?" Merton said to himself as he clicked the 'yes' button.

The message box popped up.

Pixiecola03: Hey, I was searching for people who lived in Pleasantville, CA, and your name popped up. Wanna chat?

Gothguy13: Sure. Do you live in Pleasantville yourself?

Pixiecola03: Not yet. I'm moving there tomorrow.

Gothguy13: Oh really? Where you from?

Pixiecola03: Los Angeles.

Gothguy13: So why are you moving to Pleasantville?

Pixiecola03: Well, my dad wanted to get away from the smog, but not live too far from the city, so he decided to relocate us there.

Gothguy13: Oh that's too bad.

Pixiecola03: So Merton, are you really into the supernatural stuff?

Merton paused for a second.

"How did they know that?" he thought to himself out loud.

Gothguy13: How did you know that?

Pixiecola03: Umm cuz you're profile says, "Hey, I'm Merton. I spend my free time exploring the world that is supernatural and cruising in my hearse." It kind of gave you away.

Gothguy13: Oh, right.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," said Merton as he banged his head on the desk.

Pixiecola03: So, have you had any experiences with the supernatural or is it merely an interest?

Gothguy13: Let's just say I'm not a stranger to the weird and unusual.

Pixiecola03: That's cool. So does a lot of weird stuff happen in Pleasantville?  
Gothguy13: At least once a week.

Pixiecola03: How about currently?  
Gothguy13: Actually it's been kind of quiet recently.

Pixiecola03: Has anyone been acting different lately, like they're not themselves?  


Merton was starting to get suspicious of the person he was talking to. Why was she asking so many questions?

Gothguy13: No, everyone seems to be themselves. Why do you ask?  
Pixiecola01: No reason. Well, I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow. I'm sure you're the only guy in town with a hearse in their driveway.

Gothguy13: Okay, bye.

With that, pixiecola01 signed off, leaving Merton to his thoughts. On one hand Merton was suspicious, but on the other, he was intrigued. Who was this person? He couldn't wait to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Rating: PG-13 due to mild cussing.

****

Disclaimer: As you might have guessed, I do not own _Big Wolf on Campus_, it belongs to the Fox Family Channel, or is it ABC Family now? Anyway, all I own is pixiecola03 and other characters that are not familiar to you.

****

Author Notes: This story idea just came to me one day, and I decided to write it down. 

Thank you to Xstrategosx@aol.com, christis@shinra.nu, and that Tristan person for reviewing. No, the pixiecola03 isn't me, I just wasn't feeling very creative so I just used my handle for the character.

The name of my character is Zoe, it rhymes with Joey.

Please review if you feel like it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 4:00 PM the next day, and Merton was reading a book on astral projection in his room, when his bratty younger sister Becky walked through his door.

"Hey Dawson's Freak, you have a visitor," Becky informed him. "Why she'd want to see you, I have no clue."

"Every heard of thing called knocking?" asked Merton. He paused, then processed what his annoying sister just. "Did you say I have a visitor, as in a female visitor?"

"Yeah."

"Send her down."

"Whatever."

As Becky walked out of Merton's room, Merton rushed to his mirror to check his hair. He heard a knock on the door while he sat back into the chair at his desk.

"Enter," said Merton as he casually leaned back in his chair, lifting the two front legs into the air.

The door slowly opened and a pretty girl around Merton's age walked through his doorway. She was about 5'7", had raven black hair, and bright, sparkling green eyes. As soon as Merton caught a glance of her, he leaned too far back in his chair, and tumbled backwards. The girl tried hard not to laugh.

She walked over to Merton and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

Merton brushed himself off.

"Yeah, fine," replied Merton. "Didn't feel a thing."

"Merton right?"

"Yup, that's me. Merton Dingle," babbled Merton.

"Hi, I'm Zoe Russell aka pixiecola03," introduced the girl.

Merton gave Zoe a blank look.

"From last night on AOL Instant Messaging."

"Oh, yeah, I remember you. Nice to meet in person.'

"Same."

"So, um, how did you, um, find my place?"

"Well, your house was the only one with a hearse in its driveway, so I kinda figured you lived here."

"Oh, well, um, so what are you doing here in my room? I mean at my house."

"I figured being the new girl in town, I should find someone who could show me around town, and you instantly popped into my mind."

"Oh, well, um" babbled Merton.

"Merton?"

"Yeah?"

"Breathe."

"Right."

"Anyway, I was wondering what the average teenager in Pleasantville does for fun around here."

"Well, we usually hang out at this place called _The Factory._"

"The Factory?" repeated Zoe.

"Yeah. It's a diner with bowling alley and it has some dancing."

"Sounds interesting. Wanna go?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Unless you're busy, then it's okay, we can go some other time."

"Me? Busy? No. We can go now."

"Great, let's go."

Zoe went to the door that lead to outside, and ran up the stairs. She walked over to Merton's hearse and leaned on the passenger side, waiting for Merton to drive him and her to the Factory.

~~~~ At the Factory, a couple of minutes later ~~~

Tommy Dawkins and Lori Baxter were sitting at one of the tables after finishing a game of bowling.

"I totally kicked you ass down there, Tommy," boasted Lori between sips of her vanilla shake.

"You were just lucky," grumbled Tommy.

Tommy looked to the entrance and saw Merton walking into the Factorywith a girl, a gorgeous girl for that matter.

"Is that Merton?" Tommy asked Lori in disbelief. "With a girl?"

Lori turned around and saw Merton walking and talking with a girl around their age.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that is," replied Lori.

"Hey Merton!" Tommy called.

Merton looked up and saw Tommy gesturing him to come to the table.

"Come meet my friends," Merton said to Zoe.

"Okay."

Merton walked over to Tommy and Lori, followed by Zoe.

"Hey there Tommy, Lori," said Merton. "This is myfriend Zoe."

"Hello Zoe," smiled Tommy.

"Hi," Zoe smiled back.

"So are you just visiting?" Lori asked her.

"No. My parents and I just moved here today," replied Zoe.

"Really? How are you liking it?" asked Tommy.

"Things are definitely looking up," Zoe grinned.

'Great, just my luck,' thought Merton. 'Just when it seems a girl likes me, she meets Tommy and likes him instead.'

"So, Zoe, do you wanna dance?" Tommy asked her.

"Sure."

Tommy held out his hand and Zoe took hold of it. Tommy led her to the dance floor where a fast song was blaring from the stereos.

Merton sighed as he sat at the table with Lori.

"So Merton, how did you meet this girl?" asked Lori.

"On the Internet."

Merton propped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand as he watched Zoe dance with Tommy.

"On the Internet?" repeated Lori. "Is there anything off about her? Like do you think she's a vampire or werewolf slayer or something?"

"Just because a girl comes to my house to meet me, doesn't mean there is something off about her."

"Well, when someone new arrives in town, it usually means something bad is about to happen."

"Well, you were new," pointed out Merton.

"I was new to Pleasantville High, not Pleasantville in general."

"Right. But now that you mention, there was one weird thing about her when I talked to her online."

Lori waited for Merton to continue, but he didn't.

"And?" asked Lori.

"Oh, right. Well, she kept asking if anything strange was happening in Pleasantville right now."

"Did you say that anything weird ever happened in Pleasantville."

Merton paused to think.

"Yeah, I told her weird stuff happened at least once a week."

"Then she probably want to know if something weird was happening here when she first arrived so she'd have a heads up."  
"Maybe. But she also asked me if anyone had been acting different lately."

"Different how?"

"As in not themselves."

"Do you know why?"

"When I asked her why she wanted to know she kinda dodged the question and said she had to log off."

"Interesting. I say we ask her again, and if she is doing something or planning on doing something."

"Do you really think she would tell us the truth if she really was up to mayhem?"

"Good point. I guess will just weight it out."

Merton and Lori watched Tommy and Zoe dance, both thinking about Zoe, but in different ways. The song ended and Zoe and Tommy made their way back to the table.

"So, Zoe, how old are you?" asked Lori as Zoe and Tommy sat down.

"17," replied Zoe.

"So you're a"

"Senior. My birthday is in June. What grade are you in?"

"We're seniors, too."

"Are you starting school on Monday?" Tommy asked Zoe.

"Yeah."

"Maybe I can show you around before school."

"That'd be great," smiled Zoe.

Merton frowned and sighed.

"Hey Zoe, I just remember I had to go do something. Do you want to stay, or would you like me to drop you off at your house."

"I can walk Zoe home if she wants," volunteered Tommy.

"Thanks," said Zoe.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you guys later," said Merton.

"Bye Merton," said Zoe.

Merton left the table and walked out of the Factory.

"Why does Tommy always get the girl?" grumbled Merton as he walked to his hearse.

Unbeknownst to Merton, a dark figure in the shadows was laughing to himself.

"I think I found my new victim," said the dark figure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued soon..

Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger.


End file.
